To Light The Way
by RoseinThorns
Summary: (Chapter 20 now updated...finally...)All has returned to normal for the three Hero's, however, it's all about to change once again when the Darkness within returns...Rated R for hints of rape in later chapters. SxOC RxOC KxOC
1. The Nightmare

Hello everyone! I was sitting at my chair wondering what to write when it suddenly hit me! Write a Kingdom Hearts fanfic! That would really be different then what you usually do. So here I am, writing, this is my first Kingdom hearts, do bare with me.please!!!!! And to those of you who have read my Card Captors story, don't panic!! I am just taking a break okay! Oh yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, darn.  
  
"." = talking (extra words in between lyrics) [.] = Author talking %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter One: The Nightmare  
  
Got to get away. They're coming and there was nothing he could do about it. He  
  
ran and ran as fast as possible, the darkness biting at his heels. He wouldn't make it in  
  
time. Then suddenly, a bright light filled his vision and a figure appeared. It said  
  
something to him and then gestured towards the darkness behind him. In a flash it was  
  
gone, along with the figure. He began to fall, screaming out to the figure, whoever it  
  
was. " Come back!!!!!"  
  
" .Back!!!" Sora bolted up in bed. What a nightmare; he hadn't had anything  
  
that vivid for a while. Ever since the Heartless. He cringed at the thought. Looking  
  
outside, Sora saw that the sun was up. 'Well, guess I should just get up.' He thought to  
  
himself. Getting out of bed, he stretched and yawned moving groggily over to his closet.  
  
Looking through it, he picked out a white T-shirt and jeans. Now that he was eighteen,  
  
his wardrobe had expanded a little from his red jumpsuit wearing days. Grabbing his  
  
shoes [regular tennis shoes] he walked out the door into the morning air. He looked  
  
around to see if anyone else was there, 'nope, all alone, good. Maybe I can think about  
  
that dream.' He continued to walk around the island. Not realizing that he was heading  
  
towards the Paupou Tree Island. Sitting down on the tree, he looked out towards the  
  
horizon. He didn't even notice the two figures walking up behind him.  
  
" Hey lazy bum, you're up early today." Sora jumped at the sound of his best  
  
friend Kairi's voice. He turned to see her and Riku standing behind him.  
  
" Hey guys, I was just thinking. Had a nightmare last night. The kind I had when  
  
the Hear- um when they were around." He corrected himself before he said the word. By  
  
now, he had learned that Riku would freeze up and remain silent the rest of the day if the  
  
word was spoken around him. Sora knew what Riku went through was bad, so he  
  
complied and didn't tease him about it. The other two walked around the tree to sit next  
  
to him.  
  
" You want to talk about it?" Riku asked. Sora looked at him then nodded turning  
  
towards the horizon again.  
  
" I guess, it was weird though. I don't quite understand it. I was running from the  
  
darkness. When I saw a figure up in front of me shrouded in pure light. It said  
  
something to me, but I don't know what it was. Then, it gestured towards the darkness  
  
and in a flash, it was gone, along with the figure. I remember calling out to it. I had  
  
started to fall, after that I woke up. It was really strange. I think it might be telling me  
  
something. I honestly don't know though." Sora sighed and looked to Riku.  
  
" Well, it could be a message or you could just be-"  
  
" You're probably just being paranoid Sora," Kairi had interrupted Riku. She  
  
waved her arms in a nonchalant manner. " After all," she looked up at him, " they're  
  
gone for good. You locked the doors and saved Riku. So, how in the world could they  
  
be back?" She said. Sora shook his head.  
  
" I'd rather be paranoid then have them show up on my doorstep one night. I  
  
think I'll go pay a visit to King Mickey at Disney Castle. He'll be able to tell me if I'm being paranoid or not." 


	2. Meanings Revealed

Hello everyone! I hope that you liked the first chapter. It took me a while to figure out how I was going to tell the story. I had it in my mind, but you know how sometimes it's hard to put into words. Well, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Poo. Read and Review! Please!!!  
  
"." = talking (extra words in between lyrics) [.] = Author talking %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Two: Meanings Revealed  
  
Sora and company arrived late that night at Disney Castle. They had contacted  
  
Donald and told him that they were coming. So when the three companions stepped off  
  
the ship, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey were all there to great them. " Hello Sora,  
  
Riku, Kairi." King Mickey walked up to them followed by Donald and Goofy. Goofy  
  
yelled out in happiness.  
  
" Sora!!!" He ran up to him followed by Donald. They all hugged and laughed  
  
and jumped in a circle. 'I've missed them so much.' Sora thought. After the excited  
  
reunion was over; King Mickey led them into the castle.  
  
" So Sora, to what honor do I owe this visit from the famous Keyblade Master?"  
  
Said Mickey laughing slightly.  
  
" Come on King Mickey, you know I haven't used the Keyblade in a long time."  
  
Sora choked out blushing. Kairi and Riku laughed out loud. " What's so funny!" Sora  
  
turned on them.  
  
Riku slapped him knee in amusement. " Come on Sora, you know you like it!"  
  
" Oh would you two just-" Riku slapped his friends back.  
  
" Ah, you know I was just joking. What's wrong Sora? I can't have a little fun?"  
  
Riku said, fake pouting.  
  
" Riku, you know why we're here. This is no time for fun and games." Sora  
  
whispered to him. Riku immediately calmed down so did Kairi.  
  
" Oh all right. Go tell King Mickey about that dream of yours. I certainly want to  
  
know if it was trying to tell you something." Sora nodded and looked back to King  
  
Mickey.  
  
" Is there someplace where we can talk in private?" He asked. King Mickey  
  
thought for a moment then snapped his fingers.  
  
" There sure is! Follow me."  
  
~ In a Secluded Study ~  
  
" So, Sora, what is it that you needed to tell me?" King Mickey asked him. They  
  
were all seated around a fireplace in comfy couches.  
  
" Well, I had this dream. It was the same kind that I used to have. You know,  
  
those prophetic dreams. And I was hoping you could tell me if it was one or not." Sora  
  
answered looking into the fire.  
  
" Well, I'll sure try Sora."  
  
" Thanks." And Sora proceeded to relay the dream to King Mickey [you all know  
  
it already]. Afterwards, King Mickey sat silent and pondered the meaning. Then, his  
  
head shot up to look at the three teenagers.  
  
" I have an answer to you wondering Sora." King Mickey smiled at him  
  
Sora jumped forward in his seat. " By all means King Mickey, tell me."  
  
" Well, you see, there is another prophecy that goes along with the Keyblade  
  
Sora. It says, that Prince's of Light, Darkness, and the Princess of Heart will all find their  
  
soul mates. Which would be the Princess's of Light, Darkness, and the Prince of Heart.  
  
Obviously, they will all be in love. Together, the six of them will vanquish the evil that  
  
will reappear in the worlds. However, The Prince of Darkness and The Princess of  
  
Darkness will either be destroyed with evil, or, if they so chose, help the Heart Kingdom  
  
and Light Kingdom. Forsaking their own birth parents. Though I must say that, that is  
  
very unlikely to happen. For the minute the darkness reappears, it will begin to take over  
  
the two young rulers." King Mickey finished his explanation.  
  
" But what does that have to do with Sora's dream?" Asked Kairi. The other two  
  
nodded, all three were looking very confused.  
  
" Sora.you must know, the Prince of Light, is the Keyblade Master." All three  
  
gasped. Riku and Kairi looked to Sora who had his mouth gaping open and muttering  
  
incoherent things. King Mickey continued. " Kairi, you already know that you are the  
  
Princess of Heart. And Riku you're-"  
  
" I'm the Prince of Darkness." Riku said sadly. The other two looked at him.  
  
King Mickey nodded solemnly. " Yes Riku, you are unfortunately the Prince of  
  
Darkness. " However, now is not the time to think of such things. Sora," he turned  
  
towards the young boy. " You must find the Princess of Light. She is vital to the  
  
salvation of the worlds. The Prince of Heart is as well, but not as much. Though, if  
  
possible, try to avoid finding the Princess of Darkness. The Darkness won't bother with  
  
Riku if the two aren't together. So try not to find her. And if you do run into her, turn  
  
around and walk the other way."  
  
Riku's head shot up. " But didn't you say that she is my soul mate?"  
  
" Yes I did. But it will only be your downfall if you were to find her Riku. If you  
  
would rather lose yourself to the darkness then help your friends destroy it. Be my guest.  
  
Though I hope that you will not since you are a good man Riku. I wouldn't want to see  
  
that happen to you." King Mickey said.  
  
" I understand." Riku nodded and looked to Sora.  
  
Standing up, Sora looked out the window. " Well, get a ship ready King Mickey,  
  
it looks like we're going to pay a visit to our old friends in the other worlds."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Did you notice the hesitation on Riku's part? That will be vital in the story later on. Keep reading. I'll try to update as fast as possible.  
  
Bye for now! 


	3. The Brave Heart 1

Hello! Okay, here's the deal; I'm going to be having a difficult time updating this story because I'm going to be really busy for the next week and a half. But I'll try my best! Keep reading my loyal fans! Thanks to those that have read and reviewed. Those reviews help me to keep writing. I'd really appreciate if you all would review! I love getting those! All right, on with the story. Oh yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. "." = talking (extra words in between lyrics) [.] = Author talking %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Three: The Brave Heart 1  
  
Sora sat quietly on his bed in the Gummi Ship. It was a lot bigger then the one  
  
he, Donald, and Goofy used before. That just meant more privacy for longer flights.  
  
Sora didn't mind one bit. Sighing he collapsed against his pillow and closed his eyes. ' I  
  
hope we find the Prince of Heart and the Princess of Light soon. At least, before we run  
  
into the Princess of Darkness, if we even do run into her.' Looking up at the ceiling, Sora  
  
reflected on what happened before they departed. It was really strange.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He walked down the deserted palace hallway. His feet echoing off the walls.  
  
Sora hummed softly as he walked. There was a good half-hour till they left, so he had  
  
decided to go to the gardens to relax and think a little. He entered the gardens only to see  
  
that everything was quite, too quite. There was usually birds chirping at the least. But  
  
now, there was nothing, not even the wind rustling through the trees. Sora stopped in  
  
mid-step and looked around. Everything seemed normal; except for the lack of sound  
  
that is. Sighing, he dismissed it as his overactive imagination playing tricks on his  
  
nervous mind. Continuing to advance on the center of the Garden where there was a tall  
  
green model of the castle growing up towards the sky, Sora suddenly became aware that  
  
he was being watched. Whipping around, he saw nothing, then turning back around he  
  
narrowed his eyes and peered into the bushes in front of him. Still nothing. 'Okay, this  
  
is just getting a little wired' he thought. He watched his surroundings for a while longer.  
  
Then deciding to just let things be, he again, continued his trek to the center of the  
  
garden. Upon reaching his destination, Sora fell backwards onto the soft grass and closed  
  
his eyes with a sigh of relief. A few moments later, something jerked him awake.  
  
Looking up, his noticed a young man standing a few yards away from him. Getting up,  
  
he approached this figure cautiously. The young stranger turned towards Sora and his  
  
eyes widened. Immediately the boy began to run to him. Sora watched wide eyed as the  
  
boy almost reached him ready to scream out for help. When he disappeared into thin air.  
  
Stunned, Sora whipped his head around, searching for the young man. But he was  
  
nowhere to be seen. 'Okay, this is really freaky. I'm getting out of here.' He thought.  
  
Turning on his heels, Sora ran all the way to the Gummi ship where the others were  
  
waiting and boarded without a glance back to the gardens the whole way.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sora bolted up when a soft rap on his door sounded. " Come in!" He answered.  
  
Pushing the door open, there stood Kairi.  
  
" Sora, can I talk to you?" She asked him nervously. Sora looked at her with  
  
concern.  
  
" Sure thing Kairi. What's up? Something happen?" He watched as she sat down  
  
next to him.  
  
" I'm scared Sora, I really am. What if, what if we do run into this Princess of  
  
Darkness? We might lose Riku. But this time we'd lose him forever. I don't want to lose  
  
him Sora. He is one of my best friends. Just like I don't want to lose you. What if you  
  
have to fight and you get injured and-"  
  
" Kairi, slow down. Don't you worry about a thing all right? I'll take care of it.  
  
Just relax, Riku and I aren't going anywhere any time soon. Okay, so take it easy, why  
  
don't you go to your room and take a nap? That might help you relax. Me or someone  
  
else will wake you when we get to our destination." He smiled at her. Kairi looked into  
  
his eyes and nodded.  
  
" Okay, thanks Sora. You're a really good friend" She said and got up. She  
  
leaned down and hugged him tight then smiled again and walked out, closing the door  
  
behind her. Sora fell back against the pillow again and continued to think. 'I wonder,  
  
what if that guy I saw was the Prince of Heart? I could have seen him because we're  
  
going to find him first? Or maybe it was just a hallucination from a tired mind? I don't  
  
know, I think I'll take up my own advice and take a good nap.' Sora turned on his side  
  
and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.  
  
~ Somewhere On Another World ~  
  
A young man ran as fast as he could. He thought he was safe when he had seen  
  
that other boy, but then he had disappeared. So he kept running from the things that were  
  
after him. Suddenly he was cornered. And so, he began to fight them, without even the  
  
smallest of weapons.  
  
~ The Gummi Ship ~  
  
Sora jumped up out of his bed. He knew where the Prince of Heart was. He had  
  
seen him in his dream. Running to the cockpit, he bumped into Riku. " Come on!" He  
  
yelled and pulled Riku with him. " King Mickey! I know where the Prince of Heart is!"  
  
Sora yelled to King Mickey.  
  
They ran up behind him and King Mickey whirled in his chair. " Really Sora?  
  
That's great. Tell us, where is he?"  
  
" He is in The Deep Jungle!" Sora yelled. King Mickey nodded.  
  
" Right then, to The Deep Jungle we go!" With that said, they used warp speed  
  
and blasted off to Deep Jungle. Sora watched out the window and sighed. ' I just hope  
  
we aren't too late.' 


	4. The Brave Heart 2

Okay, here is the second part of 'The Brave Heart'. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing this. This must be my favorite story to write so far. I don't know, I just like the whole idea. Well, standard disclaimer applies. Enjoy this chapter! "." = talking (extra words in between lyrics) [.] = Author talking %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Four: The Brave Heart 2  
  
The Gummi ship came to a screeching halt [can they do that?]. Right in front of  
  
the window loomed the world that housed the jungle king Tarzan. The Deep Jungle was  
  
a dark and mysterious place full of exotic animals and plants. It was beautiful, and just  
  
the right place to find the Prince of Heart. This is where Sora was taught on his first  
  
journey that without a heart, you have no friends. Tarzan taught him that. " I wonder  
  
how he's doing?" Sora thought out loud. Riku and Kairi turned towards him.  
  
" What was that Sora?" Kairi asked him. Sora snapped his eyes to hers.  
  
" Oh nothing, nothing. Come on lets land and go save that Prince of Heart!" He  
  
said.  
  
" Right!!!" Everyone yelled together.  
  
~ In the Jungle ~  
  
Sora walked quietly down the jungle path. 'Oh, this brings back memories.' He  
  
smiled to himself. Riku was with him and so was Kairi. After all, it was her soul mate  
  
that they were here to rescue. After landing, the group had split up and were each given a  
  
flare if they were to find the Prince. So far nothing, but Sora knew they would run into  
  
him soon. He could feel the power of the Heartless getting closer. They were staying in  
  
one place, but they were closing in. Suddenly the path opened into a huge clearing, and  
  
there, right in the middle was a young man surrounded by Heartless. Kairi gasped, " Oh  
  
my! We have to help him Sora!" She grabbed onto his sleeve. Sora smiled kindly down  
  
at her.  
  
" Don't worry Kairi, I'll get rid of them." He lifted her hand off of his shirt and  
  
turned towards the thronging multitude of Heartless. His Ultima Keyblade appeared in  
  
his hands and he charged with a battle cry emitting from his lips. Riku and Kairi watched  
  
in amazement as Sora fought them off all by himself. They had never seen him fight like  
  
this. Well, Riku had, but not really [You know, when Sora fought him in Hollow  
  
Bastion? Well, yeah, Ansem was controlling him then]. A few intense minutes later Sora  
  
stood breathing hard and sweating in front of the young man. His keyblade down by his  
  
hip. The young man looked up at Sora with wide eyes [no fight scenes right now people,  
  
but you'll get one].  
  
" Who are you?" He asked. Sora smiled and wiped his brow.  
  
" I'm Sora. We came here looking for you. Prince of Heart. Tell me, what's  
  
your name?"  
  
" I'm Michael, or Mike for short." Sora helped him up and Mike brushed himself  
  
off. That's when he caught Kairi's eye. "Hey, who's that?" he leaned over to Sora and  
  
whispered.  
  
" Oh that is Kairi, the Princess of Heart. Come on; let's go back to the ship.  
  
We'll explain everything there." Sora smiled and led him to the others heading towards  
  
the ship.  
  
~ Darkness ~  
  
A dark form sat watching our heroes every movement. It crossed its arms slowly  
  
and smirked evilly to itself. " So, they've found the first one. Well, I think it is about  
  
time I reveal myself to them. And destroy the Prince of Light before he can find the  
  
Princess. Haaaaahaaahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Who is this mysterious figure? Find out soon! 


	5. An Unwanted Meeting

Hello, it's been a while! Well, since I wasn't getting any more reviews, I decided that it must be because I barely have any chapters up! So here is the next one people! Oh, and if any one knows about some good Kingdom Hearts posting places, I would love to know about them! Thanks a bunch to those who have reviewed this story all ready! Well, I'll stop blabbering now.here's the story. Oh yeah, Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me.darn.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Five: An Unwanted Meeting  
  
Sora tossed and turned restlessly in his bed. Beads of sweat coursed over his body soaking his thin white tank top. Unknown to him, Riku, Kairi, and Mike were all watching him from the doorway. They knew something was wrong with their friend, but he refused to tell them what. Ever since they had rescued Mike, Sora had begun to look very tired and worn out. His eyes no longer held the spark they all knew it was like he was dead within. And he was getting worse day by day. Riku shook his head in sadness. It hurt him to see his friend like this. Turning away he leaned against the wall. " I don't get it." the others looked at him. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. " I just don't get it.how could he get like this? Sora was fine a few days ago. But right after we saved you Mike," he looked at him, " he started to get worse. And now, not even four days after the rescue, he's become a shell of what he used to be. I just don't understand." Kairi looked back at Sora's tossing form.  
  
" I think we should consult King Mickey about this. He might know what's happening to Sora." She looked to Mike as he slipped his arm around her waist and nodded in agreement. They all had explained the whole soul mate thing when he first arrived. Riku watched Sora a while longer, hoping that he would suddenly jump up and smile at them, saying that it was all a joke and he was fine. But Sora just kept tossing and turning. Riku nodded and started to walk to the cockpit.  
  
" Yeah, I think you're right Kairi. We can't let Sora just go on like this. It'll kill him eventually." As they approached the cockpit, Riku stopped suddenly.  
  
Kairi bumped into him, " watch it!" she hissed as she rubbed her nose. She looked up at Riku and realized that he was looking at something. She looked around him and gasped. Mike, feeling left out, looked too. He couldn't believe his eyes. There right in front of them stood a young woman. She had long black hair and piercing ice blue eyes. Her figure was one of an athlete. Strong build but still very feminine. She wore a long black dress and a satin purple cloak over it. It was immediately apparent that she was no ordinary person because she was floating a good foot above the ground! Riku glared at her. 'This doesn't look good.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, hello to you too Riku. I can't believe for a minute that you wouldn't recognize me?" She fake pouted. Riku growled at her.  
  
" What are you talking about? I've never seen you in my life!" He yelled. She laughed at him. A laugh dripping with sweet sarcasm.  
  
" Haven't you? I'm sure you never saw me physically, but Riku, what about your dream?"  
  
" What dream?" His expression went from one of anger to one of complete confusion in just seconds.  
  
" Oh, you don't remember? I thought as much.well, you no longer need to worry for your friend. I have the antidote, that is, if you come with me Riku." She smiled evilly.  
  
It took Riku a moment to realize what she was saying. Then, it clicked instantly. " You, you're the Princess of Darkness?" He looked to her. Horror filled his expression.  
  
" Well, certainly took you long enough my love. Now, come along, I don't have all day." She gestured with her hand for him to come.  
  
" Wait, give us the antidote first. Then I'll come." Kairi and Mike gasped. Mike bolted forward and stood in front of Riku. Blocking the Princess from his view.  
  
" Riku, man you can't do this! If you go with her-"  
  
" I know very well what will happen. And I'd rather Sora live and find the Princess of Light and him destroy me, then him die and evil take over. Without him, the Princess of Light will not be able to harness her full power. Please Mike, I almost destroyed the worlds once, it's only right I give up myself to save them." Riku looked into Mike's eyes. What Mike saw there gave him chills. It was pure determination. Riku was strong in his resolve. Who knows, maybe Sora would end up saving him like before and he won't end up dying.  
  
" Riku, if Sora finds out what happened, and you know he will. He'll be p.o'ed beyond belief. Please, don't do this. I lost you once, I can't lose my best friend again." She looked down and suddenly felt Riku's hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry, it's going to be all right. I'll always be with you." He smiled at her tear-streaked face. Then, hardening his face, he advanced to the Princess of Darkness. " Now give me the antidote."  
  
The Princess laughed, " Ha, here it is noble Prince." She handed him a black bottle. Riku smiled and ran off to Sora's room. When they got there he was still tossing and turning. Riku opened the bottle and poured it down Sora's throat. Immediately Sora stopped tossing and his coloring became one hundred percent better. Riku sighed in relief. " Now, if you'll be so kind Prince." She gestured into the dark portal. Riku sighed again, but this time it was a sigh of sadness.  
  
He looked back to the others and smiled weakly. " Tell Sora I'm sorry." and with that, Riku disappeared. Kairi sniffled as the portal closed into nothingness.  
  
"Riku.don't worry, the minute Sora wakes, we'll save you." As if on cue, Sora opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Kairi and Mike looking at him. Kairi had tears in her eyes and Riku was no where to be found. He had a bad feeling.  
  
" Where's Riku?" He asked them.  
  
" Ummm, well.Riku.he isn't here." Mike said quietly. Sora glared at him.  
  
" What do you mean he isn't here?"  
  
" I mean, he's gone.gone." Mike drifted off. Sora shook his head. It couldn't be. Then it clicked.  
  
He looked at them both then to the empty space behind them where he could feel an evil emanating from that was left behind from something.or someone. " She took him, didn't she?" 


	6. Race to Beat the Clock

Hi all! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. You know with the Holidays and all. I've been really busy. And on top of that, I have Color guard practice! Well, I hope you're enjoying this story! I know I sure am. Well, bye for now! Disclaimer: see first chapter.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Six: Race to Beat the Clock  
  
Sora ran down the hallway to the cockpit. He burst inside, drawing attention from the other occupants. " What's wrong Sora?" asked King Mickey. Sora walked up to him and looked out the window.  
  
After a moments silence, he spoke, " you feel that darkness?" King Mickey concentrated.  
  
" Yes I do." He answered. Sora nodded.  
  
" Good, follow it." He said and disappeared out the door just as fast as he had come. King Mickey and the others looked at each other and shrugged. Kairi and Mike followed after Sora. They found him back in his room going through a trunk of things.  
  
" Um, Sora, what are you doing?" Mike asked him quietly. Sora did not stop rummaging. " Uh Sora..."  
  
" Ah ha!" Sora sprang up and the other two jumped in surprise. Then, they saw what he held in his hands. It was a special type of armor. Very light but could stop anything. Sora tore off his shirt and slipped it on underneath. Then putting his shirt back on he looked at the other two. " If you haven't gotten it by now, you're both denser then I thought." He said with a smirk.  
  
Kairi gasped and shook her head. " You're not going to confront her are you Sora? You're not strong enough. We haven't found the Princess of Light yet!" She cried out to him as he raced out the door. They followed him again.  
  
" I know that Kairi. I just need time to get Riku out. I didn't say that I was going to destroy her now did I?" He looked back at them as he ran down the hallway finally coming to a stop in the cockpit. They could see a huge floating fortress in front of them.  
  
" That's it Sora, that's were the evil is the strongest." Donald said quietly. He knew what Sora was planning. He also knew, that if Sora was not successful in his mission, Riku could be lost forever.  
  
" Right then, let's go!" Sora said and the Gummi Ship took off towards the fortress.  
  
~ Within the Fortress ~  
  
Riku sat silently in a dark chamber. The Princess of Darkness had placed him in there. Obviously she didn't trust him not to run. He sighed quietly to himself. " I hope Sora's okay..." Looking around for about the hundredth time, he hoped that he would find some sort of opening that he had missed the other ninety-nine times he'd looked. With another sigh of defeat, Riku laid back and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, he heard movement outside the door. Jumping up from his place, he ran to the door and listened.  
  
" What was that? Intruders? I bet it's that Keyblade master and his buddies. Come on, he can't be aloud to get to the Prince."  
  
" Yes sir!"  
  
" Oh, and go inform the Mistress that the brat's here!" Then feet were heard running down the hallway. A door opened and closed and the cellblocks were plunged into silence once more. Riku moved back and looked at the door. He hadn't tried to open it yet because of the guards. But now that they were all distracted, he could have a chance. Once he got out, he would meet Sora half way and they could retreat back to the Gummi ship. But if he didn't time it right, he could be caught. Setting a determined look on his face, he called forth his Dark Keyblade. Yelling, he ran at the iron bound door and to his surprise, it busted open and he stumbled into the hallway beyond. He was free, now it was all just a race to beat the clock. 


	7. Storming the Fortress

Hello! Well, here is chapter seven. I hope you like it! Standard disclaimer applied.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Seven: Storming the Fortress  
  
Sora ran through the dark hallways occasionally bumping into a guard or two. He took care of them quick enough though. He had no idea where he was going; all he had to go on was the tingling sensation in the back of his mind. Suddenly, he ran through a doorway and came to a dead halt in a huge dome like room. It had a glass ceiling that showed the darkness that was Space. He realized that he was in a throne room of some sort. Hearing footsteps from behind him, Sora hid behind one of the many stone pillars' that encircled the room. Readying himself to attack, Sora remained completely motionless. Then, the stranger appeared and made its way to the throne. Sora scooted around the pillar to see who it was. To his surprise it was a young woman. She had long black hair. She whirled around and he was able to glimpse piercing blue eyes under unruly bangs. Her gazed swept over the room. "Who's there?" She asked hesitantly. Sora pondered quickly whether or not to reveal himself. She seemed harmless enough.  
  
"Right..." He whispered. Slowly moving out of the shadows, the girl whirled and gasped at his sudden appearance. Sora waved his hands and made the Keyblade disappear. He didn't want to frighten her. She seemed scared enough as it is. "Don't worry, my name is Sora. I'm here to save a friend of mine. His name is Riku. Do you know where I can find him?" Sora asked calmly. She looked at him again. A small glint appeared in her eye and Sora caught it before she was able to shake her head. The next instant it was gone. He dismissed it and started towards her slowly. " Can you answer me?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I know where he is. But what about the guards?" She asked looking at him innocently. The girl started to advance on Sora a little to close for his own peace of mind.  
  
"Um, uh, well ya see...I...uh, took care of them...gulp" He closed his eyes and tried not to focus on her roaming hands. She smirked seeing the effect she had on him. "Could...could you possibly stop that...I just met you..." He tried to pry her hands off of him.  
  
"Oh but you're so cute and strong." She said trailing a finger down his well-toned chest. He stiffened and looked at her. This had to stop; he still had to find Riku. Preferably before the Princess of Darkness found him. He felt her hand get slowly nearer to his pants. He immediately snapped to attention and yanked away from her. She looked at him with wide surprised eyes.  
  
"But I thought you liked that?" She asked sweetly. A little to sweetly in Sora's opinion. He watched her as she started to approach again. This time, however, Sora was ready. He brought up his Keyblade, the Ultima Weapon, and put in between them. She stopped and looked at the sword.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked her seriously. His eyes as cold as steel. "How can you be so calm in a place like this? I'd think you'd be terrified of the Princess of Darkness?" The girl looked up at him and he saw her eyes change color suddenly from ice blue to emerald green. Sora stepped back in surprise.  
  
"You...you must...go...quickly now...before she returns..." The girl spoke with difficulty. Her eyes began to go back to ice blue. Sora was starting to get a little freaked out, but he held his ground, there was something about this girl. "Please...leave...your friend Riku is outside the doorway...waiting for you..." She pointed towards a door on the other side of the room. Sora nodded and began to run. Suddenly he heard a scream and whirled just in time to see a black ball of power come shooting at him. Ducking the blast he looked and to his surprise the girl from before was floating above the ground, her hair flying up behind her and her pained expression was replaced by a wicked smile.  
  
"What...?" Sora watched, and suddenly he heard a voice in his head. It wasn't the girls' voice from before but a different one. It was kinder somehow, softer and more loving. ' You must run Keybearer...you are no match for her..." Sora started and dodged another blast. Suddenly, the girl before him could no longer move. A strange white light seemed to be restraining her. She howled in rage. Sora stared at her in shock. The voice sounded again in urgency, ' Now...RUN!!!!!!!' With that, Sora turned and shoved open the door catching a surprised Riku by the hand and dragging him down the corridor. Guards could be heard from all over. None matter to Sora though; all he could think about was the girl and the person whose voice had warned him and somehow stopped the girls' tirade. Finally making it to the ship they both boarded and King Mickey took off. Using warp, they were far from the fortress in seconds. ~ Somewhere in the Universe ~ A figure hunched down against the wall breathing hard. It had taken a lot of energy to reach him. Even more to restrain the girl. "I can't do that again, I might call attention to my whereabouts from the wrong sort. I hope he's okay." With that, the figure hunched over and lost all conscience. 


	8. To Find Out Your Past

Hi, don't have much to say except that this chapter will be really short, sorry about that. Standard disclaimer applies %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Eight: To Find Out Your Past  
  
Sora sat boiling in anger in the cockpit with King Mickey, Riku and Kairi. The others were all sleeping since it was late at night. Sora had been pretty p.o'ed to find out that King Mickey had left out some information regarding the Princesses of Light and Darkness. He had pretty much dragged everyone into the room from their sleeping quarters by force. So they were all half-asleep except for Sora. Finally, he sat up straight and looked right at Mickey. His eyes narrowing dangerously. "All right Mickey, what exactly did you so conveniently forget to tell me?" Sora said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
The King looked at the Keyblade Master, a little fearful because of the look Sora was giving him. Clearing his throat, he began, "well, the most obvious would be about the Princess of Darkness. She has been taken long before we even started this quest. Probably close to the time you sealed the final door."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled in outrage. He sprang up from his chair and Riku had to hold him back. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT SHE WAS ALREADY POSSESED!!!!!!!!!?"  
  
"Please Sora, calm down, you'll wake the others." Kairi said fearfully. She hadn't seen Sora like this before. He was usually so calm and cheerful.  
  
Sora shook his head, "So what you're saying is that Riku can be overtaken like this as well? That he had no hope? Because if I remember correctly you said-"  
  
"I remember exactly what I said Keyblade Master." King Mickey was now facing Sora with an equally determined look on his face. Riku still held Sora back, afraid of what would happen if the King said the wrong thing. Sora was much stronger then before, and Riku didn't know if he could stop him. "The reason I didn't tell you this before is because I didn't want to worry you further then you needed to be. If you knew that Riku could be taken at any time, you would have not fought as hard and would probably have given up. However, I know that Riku needs you to be strong for him. He needs his best friend right now so that he can fight off the darkness. Do you understand?" Sora looked at Mickey a bit longer then shrugged Riku off and snorted.  
  
"Fine...but I could've been killed back there, and then I wouldn't be any help to any body. Just tell me everything now so I can be prepared." He sighed and sat down waiting for the King to continue his explanation.  
  
"As you no doubt already know, the Princess of Darkness is now under dark control. However, it hasn't taken her completely. Which is what you experienced Sora when you first met her. Her sub-conscience recognized you and realized that you could not die. So using a lot of her remaining strength, Crystal, yes Crystal is the girls name, forced back the evil to warn you. Which obviously was successful. You got away and were able to get Riku out. However, she didn't do it without a great price. She will no longer be able to hold back her dark self, having used too much power. Only after you defeat her will you be able to finally set her free. Until then, we must not let Riku be taken by her again, or risk the darkness taking him. It didn't take him the first time because Crystal was able to hold the power back, but no longer. Whenever you face her from now on, Riku," He looked to the boy, "you must stay away from the battle. No matter how much she may be pulling you to go, you must resist it and not go. If not for your own life, then for the life of your friends. That is all I can say for now." He stopped talking.  
  
"But-"Sora began.  
  
"I will tell you more when I find out more Keyblade Master." King Mickey said looking sternly at Sora. Sora nodded in understanding and stayed quite for a while. Suddenly Kairi spoke up; everyone turned towards her curiously.  
  
"What about the Princess of Light. Sora said that he heard a voice in his head and then a blinding white light retained Crystal the next second. Could that have possibly been her?" Everyone looked then to King Mickey who scratched his head in thought for a moment.  
  
"You know Kairi, it very well could have been her. Not much is known about the Princess of Light. Mostly because those that know her wanted to keep her safe from the darkness that seeks to destroy her. I will tell you this, her father was a Keyblade Master like Sora is." Everyone gasped. 'Another Keyblade Master? But how?' Thought Sora. "I know it is hard to grasp, but it is true. Back when the darkness ran rampant, who put it away? Obviously a Keyblade Master, since it is only a Keyblade Master that had the power to do so. The Princess of the Light is the result of a Keyblade Master and a being of pure light, joining together. So, obviously, she is not all human, since half of her being is light. You see, in order to ensure the future safety of the all the worlds after he was gone, Light decided to take on the form of a woman. And in doing so, fell in love with The princess's father. They joined and had the young girl we now search for. The Princess of Light."  
  
"But, what about Sora, you said that he was the Prince of Light?" Riku said, confused.  
  
"Yes that is correct, he is the Prince of Light. In the same way that the young woman is the Princess of Light. Except this time, Light took on the form of a man, and Sora was born. Your destiny as the Keyblade Master was determined even before you were born Sora." King Mickey finished, looking at him. Sora was shocked.  
  
"So, I'm half light as well?" he asked. King Mickey nodded. Riku looked confused still.  
  
"But, all of this whole thing with Light and the original Keyblade Master happened hundreds of years ago right?"  
  
"Yes, and...?" King Mickey asked him.  
  
"Well, wouldn't the Princess be like, old now?" Sora gagged at the thought and looked quickly to King Mickey.  
  
"Good question. Thankfully I have an answer. All that is known about her whereabouts is that she resides in a place with no time. It has no meaning to her. So she stays forever young. However, only a Keyblade Master can unlock the gates and set her free. Thus, releasing her into the world again to spread her light and destroy the darkness. She has known about this and had been awaiting you Sora. However, with the sudden appearance she grows weak. You experienced it when you were sick earlier, which led to the whole rescue Riku fiasco. She gave you a tonic in return for Riku; however, it will only last a while yet. Already it is beginning to wear off. I can see it in your eyes. The sickness is not that of the body, but of the mind and spirit. If we do not find the Princess of Light soon, you will surely die Sora. I was unfortunate enough not to find this out until just recently. Your link to the girl must be strengthened and that can only happen one way. A Joining..." Sora looked at King Mickey.  
  
"A joining?" He asked  
  
"Yes a joining..." King Mickey confirmed. Sora sat for a moment. Everyone knew what the King meant. It meant that Sora and the Princess had to-  
  
Then suddenly, Sora looked up and asked ever so innocently, "what's a joining?" 


	9. Unleash The Light

Sorry every one! I've been sooo busy lately! I really hope you guys like this story! Well, on with the chapter I guess. Standard Disclaimer applies %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Nine: Unleash The Light  
  
After a bit of explaining on King Mickeys' part, Sora finally understood exactly what Joining meant. Now, whether he had known already and just refused to realize it or he truly didn't know was a big question on everyone's mind. Especially since they all knew that Sora wasn't that stupid. Or was he? Riku sat puzzling over the fact that they had to find the Princess. The first two had been really easy, grant it, they really wish they hadn't found the Princess of Darkness so soon, but it couldn't be helped. Mike had been easy because Sora had a vision of where he was. But what about the Princess of Light? Riku decided to voice his concern. " King Mickey, were are we going to look for her?" Everyone turned to him.  
  
King Mickey nodded closing his eyes in thought, "Well, I would think that the Heartl-"Sora quickly covered the King's mouth and shook his head. King Mickey understood immediately. "Eh hem, I would begin looking at an area that has the most concentrated aura of evil around it." The others looked surprisingly and him. Realizing they didn't understand this, he furthered his explanation, "well, obviously, the Princess of Darkness will have sent many of her minions to guard the Door. For the main purpose of keeping Sora from setting the Princess of Light free." Everyone nodded in understanding.  
  
"Alright then, we'll look for the area that is most covered with darkness. Let's get to it!" Kairi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
~ Somewhere In Space ~  
  
A young woman sat alone in a room. She was tired and knew that she was slowly dieing. 'They must find me quickly, or I am afraid that I will surely perish.' She coughed a little. A loud boom was heard outside the massive door that kept her within this lonely place. 'The Princess of Darkness must be here, please don't let it delay my Prince...I don't have much time left...' With that last thought, her strength gave out and she collapsed in a heap.  
  
~ The Gummiship ~  
  
Sora sat in his room thinking to himself. How could all of this happen? He thought that he'd already defeated the darkness when he killed Ansem? But it had already grown enough to take over Crystal and was now congregating in front of the Doors that held back the Princess of Light. Sighing to himself he lay back against his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly, a pain that he had never felt before lanced through his body. He screamed out in anguish as he rolled off the bed and to the floor only to writhe in pain. "What's...going...on?" He struggled out. Riku and the others burst through the door and gasped at what they saw. Riku ran to his best friend and tried to stop Sora from twisting like he was.  
  
"Sora!!!!! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" He yelled over Sora's pain- wrenching screams. Sora flung outward and hit Riku square in the jaw. But Riku still held on tight. "King Mickey...What is happening to him?" Riku yelled never taking his eyes off of Sora ready to dodge any flying feet or fists that came his way.  
  
"It is much worse then I imagined...The Princess is in dire need. But this is a good sign as well. It means we're-"He was cut off by a loud beeping sound. "...There..." He finished. "Riku, pick him up, we need to get him to the Doors." Kairi looked at the two boys in fear. Mike right behind her.  
  
"Riku, what if he..?" Mike started. Riku glared at him  
  
"He wont die Mike...Sora's too strong for that..." And with that, Riku picked up Sora, who had stopped moving from exhaustion, and followed King Mickey out the doors of the ship.  
  
~ A Desolate Planet ~  
  
The little group stood in horror at what awaited them. Millions upon millions of Heartless swarmed over the ground in front of them. They were so packed together that it made the ground look like it was a black moving mass of life. Instead of the dead earth that was underneath their own feet. But what they also saw that gave them hope, were two huge ornate doors, which were situated in the middle of all the Heartless. They glowed a beautiful white light. However, it only reached so far. But wherever it touched, the Heartless were not there. They did notice one thing though; the light was slowly starting to recede in on itself.  
  
"The Princess is dieing. We have only until that light disappears to get her out. When we do, she'll gain a little more strength, and then...well...yeah..." He finished looking to Sora. Suddenly a burst of light came from within the Doors and Sora sprang upwards with renewed life. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Just a few moments ago he was completely comatose. His Ultima Weapon appeared in his hands and he started forward like he was in a trance. The others moved to intercept him but King Mickey stopped them. He watched Sora with fear in his eyes. " You can't stop him now. The Princess knows he's here. She has called out to him filling him with light to enable him to fight through the evil. He is no longer in control of his body. The Light is, and he has become a force to be reckoned with..." King Mickey finished awed by Sora's power. Sora left the others standing behind him and stood above the darkness beyond. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. Blank and sliver in color, he stared out. Leaping upward he soared toward the Heartless. Coming down hard and springing up quickly he charged the Heartless. Twisting this way and that he moved fluidly through the enemy striking down all in his way. Yellow eyes glowed in anger at him as the Heartless flung themselves at him in useless rage. Ripping through wave after wave Sora continued forward. He stopped in the middle of a clear patch. The light serving as a shield to allow him some moment of respite. However, it was short lasted. The light disappeared and the Heartless again charged at Sora. His sword sliced through them effortlessly, Sora could see his goal in front of him and ignored the pain that sliced through him as he neared his destination. He became fearfully aware that the light was almost gone from the door. Taking that as a shove forward, Sora screamed out his rage and whipped around in a wide arc, obliterating any that failed to move out of the way. With that one attack alone, he had wiped out nearly half of the darkness about him. The others on top the cliff waited with baited breath. Scared and yet amazed by Sora's immense destructive power. Continuing his race to the door Sora was greeted by a huge figure that rose up in front of him. The last obstacle to reaching that Door. He screamed and leapt upward landing on the creatures' arm. Then, running up its length he stopped at the shoulder and sliced the creatures' neck open, blood spurting everywhere. Sora leapt up again and landed solidly on its' head. Wrenching the sword free, he jumped downwards and landed gracefully on his feet. He then spun around and sliced the monsters' leg, so it could no longer stand. The monster reared back and fell smashing its' comrades to dust. Sora whipped upwards again and continued to run. He didn't have much time left. The light was almost gone. It was just a dull glimmer now. Crashing through the last wave of Heartless he arrived at his destination. What little light there was left shielding him from the Evil that continued to multiply. He lifted his Keyblade and a beam of light shot from it and he heard the door click open. Everything went silent then. Sora waited as the Doors began to slowly grind open to reveal a light within. Everyone looked with baited breath to see what was on the other side. Behind him, the Heartless screamed in anguish as the light from the open door destroyed the last of them. Then, Sora spotted a figure standing in the middle of the doorway, light outlining her entire being. Riku and the others gasped. There stood in front of them finally, the Princess of Light. They had released the Light and now, the Darkness stood no chance. 


	10. Getting Desperate

What up everyone? Sorry, I've got major writers block...I'm trying my hardest to write good stuff but everything just seems stupid...oh well...on with the story.  
  
Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me! Even though I wish it did... %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Ten: Getting Desperate  
  
She let a small groan escape her lips as she stirred from her sleep. Sora and the others sat up straight and watched as the Princess of Light began to awaken. After Sora had opened the door, both he and the Princess had collapsed. Mike had carried Sora back and Riku carried the Princess. Sora had gotten up a while ago. But the Princess had still been asleep. So they had been forced to wait in anguished silence to see if she was even still alive. If so, when she woke up...well...they all knew what Sora had to do. And let's just say that he was really nervous about it too. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled upward. Finally sitting up, she gazed at the faces around her and landed on Sora. "You found me..." She whispered quietly. Sora nodded and gulped, she was beautiful. She had dark brown hair that flowed down to the small of her back. Her hazel eyes held a piercing gaze to them. Almost as if she knew what you were thinking just by looking at you. She was well built like she had been training for battle. Not overly muscled, but very graceful. However, she was still small enough for Sora to pick up easily and hardly even use any effort.  
  
"Princess- "King Mickey started but she cut him off.  
  
"Please, just call me Kyana." She said politely.  
  
"Alright, Kyana, We are in dire need of your strength. You must destroy the Princess of Darkness, Crystal, before she takes over everything." He said adding a pleading tone to his voice involuntarily.  
  
"I am well aware of what has happened King Mickey...And I fully intend to utilize my powers as much as possible in order to destroy her. But in order to do this...Sora...you know what must be done..." She looked to him. He gulped again and nodded slowly. King Mickey stood up and motioned for the others to follow.  
  
"Well then, we'll leave you too alone." He nodded to them and walked out with the others following him. Riku watched Kyana, then turned towards Sora. Sora knew what he was saying without words. 'Be careful...' even though he had no idea why he needed to be careful. Just that he did. Riku always thought of Sora like a little brother. And with that, he walked out closing the door behind him. Sora looked to Kyana. She sat on the bed, her face toward the floor. Approaching her quietly, he stood in front of her. Kyana looked up at him, he could see that she was nervous as well.  
"I guess...we should get this over with," Sora said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Kyana nodded slowly. Then, Sora bent down and pressed his lips against hers and they both fell back against the bed. Outside a sign hung on the door. "Do Not Disturb".  
  
An Hour Later   
  
Sora and Kyana emerged from his room a little ruffled and a bit tired. Walking into the cockpit, all eyes turned to them. "So, is it done?" King Mickey asked in a matter of fact voice.  
"You make it sound like some sort of job...I'd like to think there was some love in it...right?" Kairi asked turning to Sora and Kyana. They nodded; still a bit shocked that everything was happening so fast. Sitting down in two empty chairs they looked around the room. All eyes were on Sora.  
"So...what do we do now?" Questioned Riku. He looked at the floor. ' I can't help but think that we shouldn't destroy the Crystal. Sora said that she seemed to have a good personality within her. Hmmm...' His heart was torn. He knew that she had to go. But already he felt something within him stirring. Not attaching much importance to it he looked back up to the two in front of him.  
"Obviously...we go after the Princess of Darkness," Sora said watching him.  
"Yeah..." Riku got up suddenly and walked out of the room. Everyone watched him go.  
"What's eating him?" Mike asked.  
  
Darkness Ship   
  
"I can't believe it!!!! It's impossible! How were they able to get past all those Heartless!!!!!" The Princess of Darkness bellowed.  
"Madame...what are your orders?" A young servant asked. Crystal tapped her fingers of the armrest of her throne. Holding her head in her hands, she sighed.  
"Move ahead with the plan. We still need that Riku boy. He is my Prince. Without him, I am not a full power. It's harder for me to keep the blasted goody goody within me from rising." She messaged her forehead with her fingers and sat up to look at the boy. "Go...send word to my waiting army. We must begin attacking now, before the Princess and Prince of Light have time to act. We must get the Prince of Darkness here. Otherwise...they will crush us for sure..." The young man bowed and scampered off to fulfill his duties. ' Already, I can feel her power grow...'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sorry...short chapter. I'm not that good with lovy dovy scenes. Battles are my specialty. Well, hope you like it! Please Review!!! 


	11. Tainted Mind

Hi everyone! Sorry that I've been going to slow on updating but like I said in the last one I wrote...major writers block...I'm sure you can relate? I've been so busy lately...please don't hate me! Well I guess I'm done.  
  
Standard disclaimer applies %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Eleven: Tainted Mind  
  
"What is wrong with me?" Riku voiced out loud. He had been growing weaker ever since they found Kyana. He was really beginning to worry. "I guess I could go and see what the others are up too. I need to apologize for how I acted the other day any ways." Getting up, he stood up and swayed suddenly dizzy. Gripping his head, he steadied himself and shook it off making his way slowly to the cockpit.  
  
Gummi Cockpit   
  
"Hey Riku! What's up?" It was Kyana. Looking around he saw no one else. Kyana watched him guardedly. She knew that he was supposed to be the Prince of Darkness but he seemed all right to her. But you can never tell, so she kept her guard up just in case. Riku sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey Kyana...where's Sora and the others?" He asked looking around again.  
  
"They're all in the map room. Why?" She asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Oh, no reason..." He said and looked away.  
  
"Come on Riku, I know you're lying, I'm not the Princess of Light for nothing." She said with a small laugh.  
  
He looked up at her and into her eyes. They were so deep...like he could drown in them. 'No...I can't think like that. She's Sora's girl...not to mention the Princess of Light...' He thought to himself.  
  
"Riku? Hey...are you okay?" She inquired him again. Looking back at her he froze when her eyes met his and a sudden voice filled his head. It was soothing and comforting. But he could tell it was evil. ' Yes...she is Sora's, the Prince of Light and the Keyblade Masters, girl...but the Keyblade was originally supposed to be yours correct?'  
  
Riku stayed frozen looking at Kyana. She was starting to get worried. 'Yes...it was supposed to be mine...but Sora took it...it choose him instead...' Riku could feel himself being taken away.  
  
'Yes...Sora stole it from you...just like he stole Kairi at first...and just like he is stealing Kyana from you now...' Riku tried to shake the voice off but only succeeded in frightening Kyana further.  
  
'No...get out of my head. This happened once and I wont let it happen again.'  
  
' Oh...but you know it's true...if you'd gotten the Keyblade you'd be the one holding Kyana right now...not that brat Sora!'  
  
"No! Get out of my head!" Riku shouted. Kyana jumped up and backed away from him.  
  
' I'll leave for now...but think on what I said Riku...if you join me...you can have Kyana...and Sora will be no more...think on it my Prince...' Riku sat for a moment then looked up to Kyana only to find that she was at the door with a fearful look on her face.  
  
"Riku...tell me...was it her?" She asked quietly.  
  
Riku bolted up with a pleading look on his face. "Kyana I-"  
  
"No!" She turned away from him. "No Riku...don't touch me...I can't be touched by one that has been possessed by the Darkness..."  
  
"Riku stepped back in surprise. "But Kyana I haven't-"  
  
"Riku, you have...that is how she was able to penetrate your mind. Just leave me alone..." And with that, she ran out the door towards the map room. To Sora...Riku stood there in shock. ' She ran straight to Sora...right to him...' His eyes glowed yellow for a brief moment, and he made his way back to his room. He didn't bother turning on the light.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
See!!!! I told you something would happen! Any ways...hope you like it so far. Please review! 


	12. And So It Begins…

Hey all! I know I've been a bad girl! I haven't been updating very fast! But it's hard you know? I try! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!  
  
Standard Disclaimer applies as well as 'Meant to Live' lyrics which belong to Switchfoot.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Twelve: And So It Begins...  
  
"Fire!" A cold voice rings out into the depths of the ship. Her minions scurry to the guns and a sudden explosion sends the first wave of attacks against our heroes.  
  
Fumbling his confidence   
  
And wond'ring why the world has passed him by   
  
Hoping that he's meant for more than arguments   
  
And failed attempts to fly, fly   
  
" To the guns! Quickly!" Sora bellows out orders to the others aboard the ship and everyone scrambles to their stations. Kyana, being new to this whole thing stands forgotten against the wall. Sora turns to see her shaking form shadowed by the flashing red warning lights above. He makes his way to her and wraps his arms around the shaking girl in an attempt to calm her. " Shhh...Kyana...it's going to be all right." She looks up at him with a surprised look.  
  
" I'm not scared Sora...I tremble because I can feel the evil energy from the Princess of Darkness. It hurts...that's why I tremble. Sora...I want to help...what can I do?" She pleaded with him in her eyes. Sora knew no amount of arguing would skew her from her decision.   
  
" All right...come with me..." Two cold yellow eyes watched as they ran towards the cockpit. Silver hair flying in front of one. A smirk appeared on its face.  
  
We were meant to live for so much more   
  
Have we lost ourselves?   
  
Somewhere we live inside   
  
Somewhere we live inside   
  
We were meant to live for so much more   
  
Have we lost ourselves?   
  
Somewhere we live inside   
  
" Have you taken him yet Majesty?" A young man asks from the shadows. The Princess smiles evilly and nods to herself.   
  
" Yes, he has been taken. Now all we have to do is wait."  
  
Dreaming about Providence  
  
And whether mice or men have second tries   
  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open   
  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken   
  
Riku walked quickly but surely into the engine room. He didn't know what he was doing there but for some reason...he didn't seem to care. Making a beeline to the ammo bank, he spied the fuse that connected the refueling switch with the guns. Smirking, he yanked the fuse from its socket and walked away like nothing happened making sure that no one saw him.   
  
We were meant to live for so much more   
  
Have we lost ourselves?   
  
Somewhere we live inside   
  
Somewhere we live inside   
  
We were meant to live for so much more   
  
Have we lost ourselves?   
  
Somewhere we live inside   
  
" Well? Did we hit them?" The Princess bellowed from her throne.   
  
" I don't know yet Majesty. We will soon though." A minion replied.  
  
" Perfect..."  
  
We want more than this world's got to offer   
  
We want more than this world's got to offer   
  
We want more than the wars of our fathers   
  
And everything inside screams for second life   
  
" Sora! The guns! They won't fire back!" Kyana yelled from her station. Donald ran up to him.  
  
" Sora...someone has detached the fuse for the refueling switch." He huffed. Sora looked astonished.  
  
" Well, fix it!" he yelled over the blipping buttons and other noise.  
  
" We tried, but whoever or whatever did it...well...the fuse is completely fried! We're sitting ducks!"  
  
" Crap..." Sora turned towards the huge ship looming over them, knowing they were down for.  
  
We were meant to live for so much more   
  
Have we lost ourselves?   
  
We were meant to live for so much more   
  
Have we lost ourselves?   
  
We were meant to live for so much more   
  
Have we lost ourselves?   
  
We were meant to live   
  
We were meant to live  
  
"Well!" She was getting impatient.  
  
" Yes, Majesty, they're hit."  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
"Sora!!!!!" Kyana screamed holding on to her love. Sora held her as he grabbed an emergency handle to steady themselves.  
  
" Donald! Everyone! Brace for impact! We're going down!" He screamed out as he turned to the window and saw the ground of the nearby world come speeding ever closer. Warning lights and bells sounded throughout the ship as everyone waited with baited breath for the crash. Kyana looked up only to see Riku holding onto a chair nearby her and Sora. 'When did he get here?' She wondered. Then he looked up at her and for an instant, Kyana was certain that his eyes were yellow, but just that fast, they turned aqua again. Looking away, she buried her face in Sora's chest, but not out of fear...no...she didn't want Riku to know that she saw his eyes. It had begun. 


	13. False Accusations and Broken Bonds

Hello! Sorry everyone! I'm trying to update as fast as possible but we moved to a new place and everything is so busy right now. I'm sure you out there that have moved before know what I'm talking about huh? Well, on to the story!  
  
Standard Disclaimer applies %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Thirteen: False Accusations and Broken Bonds  
  
Sora moaned as he lifted his head up to look around. The Gummi ship was a mess. The flashing warning lights were still on, electrical cords hung loose everywhere sparking once and a while and shelves and equipment had fallen down. He suddenly felt movement beneath him and sat up letting Kyana get up. She looked around as well and shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe we survived this Sora..." She said in wonder.  
  
Sora nodded in agreement. "Kyana, you're not hurt are you?" He asked looking her over to make sure for himself.  
  
"No, I'm fine Sora, thank you for protecting me." Sora looked in her eyes and smiled slightly. He got up then and helped her up as well. The ship gave a sudden lurch and they both froze.  
  
"I don't think we've landed yet..." Sora whipped his head around as he caught a sound from beside them. It was Goofy, Donald and King Mickey trying to get up.  
  
"Oh...what a landing! Ahuck..."Goofy said good-naturedly. Donald got up beside him and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Didn't you hear what Sora just said you big palooka! We must be in a tree or something." Donald rubbed his head and checked himself for injury.  
  
"You three okay?" Kyana asked from where she stood, she didn't want to chance making the ship plummet to the ground before they were out of it. Goofy and King Mickey looked at Donald and smirked.  
  
"Uh...We're okay...But Donald here may be a few feathers short...ahuck..." Kyana looked confused and Donald looked like he was about to pummel Goofy.  
  
"What do you mean! I'm not crazy you big-"Goofy forced Donald around so that Sora and Kyana could see what he meant. Where Donald's tail feathers usually were there was just pink skin. Sora and Kyana chuckled lightly at Donald's misfortune. Then there were other moans and all four stopped. The looked around to see Kairi, Mike and Riku emerging from under some equipment. Mike and Riku had shielded Kairi and where therefore covered in bruises and cuts and dirt. Kyana watched Riku warily without him knowing. She knew something was going on with him. She just didn't know what exactly. Kyana hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was. Because if it was they were all in grave danger. As if reading her thoughts Riku looked over at Kyana, his gaze blank and unreadable. A sudden force pummeled into her and she momentarily fainted. Sora gasped and caught her before she slammed into the ground. Kyana opened her eyes and looked around. They were all staring at her.  
  
"Kyana what happened?" Mike asked in concern. She shifted in Sora's arms to see them better.  
  
"Nothing Mike...I'm fine...What about you guys?" She asked them in return. Mike looked to Kairi and she nodded.  
  
"We're okay." Kyana smiled.  
  
"Good..." her gaze moved to Riku who had his back to all of them. "Riku...how about you?" Everyone could hear her voice suddenly become very wary. They all watched him for a moment as he just stood there. "Riku..." Kyana started but she stopped as he whirled around to look at them. He had a big smile on his face.  
  
"I'm fine Kyana. But it looks like we still need to get to the ground eh?" He said quickly. They all nodded and looked to Sora leaving Riku alone. 'Huh...so they all turn to Sora to save them...well...what if Sora wasn't around to save them...then what?' Riku thought to himself and smirked a bit. Returning his attention back to Sora, he noticed Kyana staring at him out of the corner of his eye. 'She's caught on to me...No matter...once I fulfill my duty to the Princess...Kyana will be mine...'  
  
"Alright...what we need to do is..." And with that Sora explained the plan to get out of the ship.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
They all stood safely on the ground looking up at the ship.  
  
"Man...What a fall that would have been!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
"Right then...let's go find a place to make camp shall we?" Kairi asked. Nodding in agreement the others followed Kairi. A little later they came upon a clearing right next to a beautiful lake.  
  
"This is perfect, lets stop here." Sora looked around and noted all the ways for an enemy to attack before setting his gear down. They had rummaged through the ship before climbing carefully out. Sitting down, he watched the others getting comfortable. Kairi and Mike had found a private place to sleep and Goofy, Donald and King Mickey had taken up positions on three sides of the clearing to watch for enemy advancements. Riku was no where to be found. Shrugging off his hoodie, Sora folded it for a pillow and laid down looking up at the sky. The crunching of leaves beneath shoes made his mind come back to...whatever planet they were on. He looked to the side to see Kyana settle herself next to him. "What's up?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing...just well...Mike and Kairi have their own little space...so I felt left out." She grinned a beautiful smile at him. Sitting up Sora turned her around and laid her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Ya know...even though I know that all those little blinking lights up there are regular planets and stars...it's still an amazing sight don't you think?" He said quietly. Kyana nodded and snuggled further into his strong embrace.  
  
"Sora...can I tell you something?" She asked him.  
  
He looked down at her confused, "of course Kyana...You can tell me anything."  
  
"Promise you won't get mad?"  
  
"I promise" He answered her with a little laugh.  
  
"Sora...well...I think Riku...I think he might have caused the ammo banks to malfunction. And I also think that he has been taken by the Darkness already."  
  
Sora froze instantly. Riku...the reason that they were in this mess? Already overtaken by the Darkness? For some reason, these words made him furious. He pushed her away from him and stood up. Turning his back to her he started to walk away.  
  
"Sora wait!" Kyana called out to him. This got Kairi and Mike's attention as well as Goofy and Donald and King Mickey. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand to stop him.  
  
Sora whipped his hand from her and whirled on her. "No! How dare you accuse my best friend of that! Riku would never! Never! Do such a thing!" He screamed in fury at her. Kyana stepped back in fear of Sora. He had never screamed at her like this before. Even when she accidentally broke his favorite mug. Kairi watched in fear, she knew what Sora was capable of when he was furious. She only saw it once but she would never forget it. She just hoped that Kyana would back off and realize the danger she was in now. Sora never got angry like this and he did it for a reason. He knew what would happen if he did get angry, so he never allowed himself too. He'd worked up his patience level just so it wouldn't happen. But now...there was no stopping him.  
  
"Please Sora! You said you wouldn't get mad!" Kyana tried to reason with him. But he just ignored her.  
  
"I'm not mad...I'm beyond mad!" He advanced on her now. Grabbing her by her collar and lifting her up off the ground.  
  
"Sora! Please stop! You're hurting me!" She screamed in fright. She looked at his usually calm and happy features, which were now contorted in rage. She could feel his power building within him. 'No...' She thought.  
  
"I don't believe you! I won't believe you! You lie! I never want to see you again!" He screamed and threw her clear across the clearing. She landed with a thud and skidded to a halt right next to the lake. Kairi and Mike ran to her still form. Kairi turned her on her back and looked her over. Her shirt was burnt in many places. Kairi looked over in astonishment at Sora who stood there breathing hard and bent over looking at them through the shadow of his bangs. He had energy wisps coming from his hands. 'He blasted her with energy too!' Kairi thought in horror. To think that Sora would do that to the one he loved...something was definitely wrong. Mike got up and walked in front of the two girls shielding them. This was why Sora never got mad.  
  
"What are you doing Sora! You could have killed her! Then were would we be! And besides...you love her! How could you-"  
  
Sora cut him off, "I don't love her! How could I love someone that makes those kinds of accusations?" Sora yelled back at him.  
  
"But Sora! You have to admit, Riku has been acting strangely as of late." Mike continued to try to calm him down. One wrong move and he was sure Sora would blast them all to the next world with the emotional state he was in now.  
  
"Please Sora! Stop this!" Kairi yelled from behind Mike. "This isn't like you at all! Something's wrong! Please what's wrong with you Sora!"  
  
"Nothing! Everything's wrong with you! You've all sided with her against me. Riku is a good guy! He would never ever do this!" Sora shrieked. He was starting to shake. Kairi felt Kyana move under her and she looked down at her. Kyana slowly got up and stood looking at Sora.  
  
"Sora...you're being controlled. Please...you must fight it...Please..." She said slowly starting to make her way to him.  
  
"No! Stay back! I won't hesitate next time to kill you!" He yelled at her approaching figure.  
  
"Sora...fight it..." she continued to advance on him. He watched with wide eyes, as his warning had no effect on her.  
  
"Stay back!" He yelled again. Kyana finally stopped a few inches from touching him. She could feel his ragged breath on her face and she closed her eyes and concentrated. The others watched in amazement as she began to glow. Sora froze, 'what is she doing?' he thought in confusion. Slowly but surely, Kyana leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him and smiled softly.  
  
"Sora...I love you..." and with that she pressed her lips to his and the glowing spread to him. Everything stopped in that instant and Sora felt a pain like he had never felt before. Kyana stopped kissing him as he yanked away and screamed out in pain. He started to thrash about but Kyana kept a tight hold on him so he continued to glow like her. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"Let me go! Let go you hear let go!!!!!!!!" He screamed. Kyana just kept a hold on him and began to mumble 'I love you' over and over to him. Finally after what seemed like forever, he stopped thrashing and collapsed against her. Kyana lowered herself and Sora to the ground softly and laid his head on her lap. They were still glowing so the others dared not approach. She ran her hand through his soft hair and watched him quietly. "Kyana..." he whispered.  
  
"Yes Sora...?"  
  
"I love you too..." And with that, he lost conscience-ness. They stopped glowing and the others walked up to them. Kyana was still running her fingers through his hair gently and she smiled.  
  
"Good job Sora...you fought it...and won." King Mickey was the first to speak.  
  
"What happened Kyana?" She looked up at him.  
  
"It's Riku...he was controlling Sora. I could feel his influence. Everyone...Riku has been overtaken by Darkness. I caution you all...do not venture out alone. There is no telling what he will do and it is to dangerous anyway because we don't know what native dangers lurk in the shadows." They all nodded. So now Riku was no longer one of them. He was gone and could not be returned to them. Kyana looked up at the sky. 'You will not win this time...Crystal.'  
  
The Forest Shadows  
  
"He broke through it...how...how did he break through it?" Riku pondered as he sat up against a tree.  
  
'It was the Princess...the Princess helped him. Her love for him is great. We need to separate them my Prince...' The Princess of Darkness' voice echoed throughout the still forest.  
  
"Yes you Majesty, then Kyana will be mine?" He asked to the air it seemed.  
  
' Yes...Kyana will be yours...Now go...' She commanded him. Riku stood up and looked to the sky.  
  
"This isn't over yet Sora..." And with that he disappeared into the darkness. 


	14. Tough Decisions

What up! I'm bored and tired of unpacking so I'm going to write another chappy...yeah!!!!! So here we go!  
  
Standard Disclaimer applies %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Tough Decisions  
  
"Sora...Sora...wake up Sora..." A soothing voice cut through the darkness of his mind and Sora opened his eyes to see Kyana looking at him with a worried expression.  
  
"Hey..." Sora tried to sit up but immediately laid back down when his head began to throb. "Ohhhh....man what happened?" He asked squeezing his eyes shut against the intense pain.  
  
"You don't remember?" Kairi asked from his other side. He turned his head only to see the others all sitting around them.  
  
"No...I don't remember..." Sora looked to Kyana in confusion. "What happened Kyana?" His voice was deep and serious. He knew something big had happened...if only he could remember!  
  
"Well," Kyana started and looked to the others, "um...I uh...so Kairi were you and Mike able to find food?" She asked looking anywhere but at Sora. This just made him even more frustrated.  
  
"Kyana don't change the subject. What happened?" He asked her taking her chin in his hand and making her look at him. "Tell me Kyana..."  
  
"I honestly think that it's for the best that you don't know Sora. What happened...well...yeah definitely for the best that you don't know." She then laid his head on his jacket and got up. "I'm going to get some food. King Mickey will accompany me."  
  
"I will?" he looked surprised.  
  
"Yes...you will." She gave him one of those I-really-need-to-talk-to- you looks and he got up and followed her into the surrounding forest.  
  
Out In Forest   
  
"What is it Kyana?" King Mickey asked. They had gone a ways from the camp to make sure that Sora couldn't hear them. He had really good hearing.  
  
"It's Riku, Mickey...I don't know what to do! He's a good guy and I know that he wouldn't do this to us if he had it his way. Something was used to make him submit to the Darkness. If only I knew what that was! Riku's become a good friend, and being the Princess of Light I have a duty to destroy those that use the Darkness for personal gain. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with this...but it's because Riku is a good friend that I don't want to destroy him. Not to mention it would break Sora's heart. He and Riku have always been together. They're really close friends and I don't want to see that end. I don't want to see Sora sad. What do I do King Mickey!" She shouted into the night.  
  
"This is a tough one. On one hand you have the Prince of Darkness who is a terrible person and extremely powerful and dangerous. On the other you have Riku...he is kind and caring and wouldn't intentionally hurt someone...unless that someone was threatening his life or his friends lives. Personally I wouldn't want to destroy him either...but Kyana...unless he is able to break free from the Darkness and come to his senses...we have to destroy him. I know it's hard...but you have too...Sora will understand. He knew that this could happen, and he knows the consequences of this as well. Come on...I'm sure Sora is worried about you...let's go back..." Kyana nodded and followed King Mickey back towards camp. Suddenly she heard a noise and whirled around. But all she saw was the empty forest. Feeling uneasy, she ran to catch up to King Mickey and they continued on their way back to camp.  
  
The Shadows   
  
"So...she thinks she can kill me? Well...she can't kill Riku can she? No...she'll be to soft to kill him. Maybe I should put on a little act...who knows...I might be able to steal her away from Sora." Riku watched as his prize walked away. "She will be mine..."  
  
Camp   
  
"Were where you two!" Sora yelped as soon as they came into view. Kyana smiled at him and he calmed down.  
  
"Don't worry Sora! We weren't able to find any food. Sorry guys...looks like we'll have to make due with the space past we got." She laughed and the others joined in, glad for the momentary lapse in tension. Kyana walked over to Sora, who was still lying down because he was still weak. "How are you feeling Sora?" She asked sweetly. He eyed her suspiciously as she sat next to him.  
  
"What happened?" He asked after a moment. Kyana looked at him surprised.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She looked away and started to busy herself with setting up her sleeping mat so she'd be ready for tonight. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him gently.  
  
"You know what I mean Kyana..." He said, his face dangerously close to hers. "What happened that I can't remember?" Kyana looked wide eyed into Sora's beautiful dark blue pools.  
  
"Sora...I can't...it'd hurt you too much...I don't want you to be hurt." She said quietly since he was right in front of her.  
  
"It was that bad?" He said. He looked away from her and at his hands. Kyana sat there at a loss at what to do. "Kyana?" He whispered after a pause. "Do you really love me?" His eyes looked lost and haunted.  
  
"What are you going on about Sora? You know I love you." A big smile graced her features.  
  
"So you wouldn't object if I did this?"  
  
"Did what?" He smiled back and before she knew what was happening, Sora had pressed his lips on hers. His hand went to the back of her head to hold her there and the other went around her waist to pull her closer. Her eyes went wide and for a moment she froze. Then with a little encouragement from Sora she relaxed and melted into his embrace. A few moments later they parted and Kyana rested her forehead against Sora's. " Where did that come from?"  
  
"I don't know...I just felt this overwhelming need to hold you...almost like I had come really close to losing you at sometime and I wanted to make sure you were still here." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before lying down again.  
  
"Oh Sora..." Kyana laid next to him and let him wrap his arms around her. 'So even though he doesn't readily remember, something in his conscience remembers.' She frowned slightly and settled into his embrace and fell asleep next to him.  
  
The Shadows   
  
"Curse you Sora..." Riku fumed as he watched Sora kiss Kyana. 'Soon...soon...' 


	15. True Feelings

Hello again, I hope that you all are liking this story. I know I am! Well, enjoy this chapter!

Standard Disclaimer applies

Chapter Fifteen: True Feelings

Sora slept quietly with Kyana curled into his arms facing him. It was quite the cute display. But to one of darkness…it was sickening. Especially to one such as the Prince of Darkness. He approached the two sleeping lovers and sneered as Kyana stirred slightly as his shadow covered them.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kyana saw a human like shadow hovering over her and Sora. She stayed completely still not wanting this intruder to know that she had awakened. But unfortunately, Lady Luck was not with her tonight. She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder and suddenly found herself no longer in Sora's warm embrace but a cold and desolate field. Devoid of any life that would strive to survive in this horrid place. Kyana looked around quickly noting that in every direction a fog kept her from going forward without getting hopelessly lost. She sighed in defeat. The sound of boots approaching caught her attention and she whirled around facing the direction that she thought they were coming from. A figure emerged from the fog and Kyana gasped at who it was. Riku walked forward and smirked at her. "Hello Kyana." He stopped a few feet from her.

"Riku…what are you doing? Why did you bring me here?" Kyana asked looking around. Riku walked up to her slowly and wrapped his arms around her slim form. She froze in surprise. 'What is he doing?' She thought to herself.

"Don't you see it Kyana?" He asked her sternly and squized tighter.

"No, I'm sure I don't Riku. What is going on?" She asked again, wiggling a bit to get out of his grasp. But he wouldn't let go.

"Kyana, I love you." She froze and looked up into his face. Riku's eyes were warm and inviting and completely…not really what Kyana wanted to see right now. Getting fed up with this she gathered all her strength and forced him to let go. After which she jumped back a safe distance from him.

"I don't know what is going on with you Riku, but you know I love Sora. And that isn't going to change. The Princess of Darkness has gotten to you and you have been taken by her. Please Riku, don't you realize what's happening? She's using you, just like Ansem did all those years ago. Please! Believe me!" She cried out to him. She had to try to get through to him. Kyana really didn't want to fight him if she had a choice.

Riku bowed his head, his bangs hiding his eyes from view. She approached slowly, unsure of what he was doing. When suddenly, his head whipped back up and glowing yellow eyes glared in anger back at her. "You will be mine!!!!!!!!" He screamed in fury and lunged at Kyana. She yelped and jumped backwards narrowly missing getting grabbed by him. However, Riku didn't miss a beat and raced after her into the surrounding fog. Kyana could hear his sadistic laughter echoing throughout the field. "No matter where you run Kyana, I'll find you! You will see the error of your decision!" She continued to run despite his threats. The only thought that went through her mind was that she had to get to Sora. Then, everything would be okay and she would be safe. Suddenly a body rammed into her from the side and Kyana went tumbling to the ground below. She looked up only to see Riku towering over her, yellow eyes glaring eerily. She screamed as he was about to pounce and waited for the impact, but it never came. In fact, she was no longer in the field anymore. Looking around, she realized that she was back in Sora's arms, except that he was awake and looking at her worriedly. He ran his hand through her soft hair and held her close.

"Thanks goodness your awake. You were thrashing in your sleep so much I thought you were going to hurt yourself. What were you dreaming about?" He asked quietly. 'It was all a dream?' Kyana looked around the camp to see everyone still asleep.

"It was nothing, just a bad dream. I'm sorry I worried you Sora." He smiled back at her and chuckled a bit.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." As he lay back down and drew Kyana with him, she remembered something.

"Um Sora..?"

"Yeah?" He asked sleepily.

"Did Riku come back?"

"Yeah he did, but he left a while ago. Something about going to scout the surrounding area and what not." He answered and then drifted back to sleep.

This information troubled Kyana greatly. 'Did he invade my dreams? Was it him that was standing over us earlier? I have to find out. But not tonight, I don't want to worry Sora further.' She smiled and snuggled up against him and fell back to sleep.

The Shadows

'Did you tell her?' the voice asked. Riku nodded in satisfaction.

"Yes, she knows now. And that will be even better."

'Why, what do you have planned my Prince?'

"You'll see soon, you'll see soon."


	16. Beginning of the End

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I have been wayyyyyyyyyyyyy lagging in the update area but I've been having some major trouble with the chapters and story so I have changed chapters 16, 17 and 18…I hope you like these ones better!

Chapter Sixteen: Beginning of the End

Riku walked slowly through the surrounding forest near the camp site. He'd have to be careful around the others, Kyana had made sure of that…but what could he do to convince them he was still the old Riku? He had not one clue. The Prince of Darkness was at a loss. If he returned now, they would no doubt capture him. He couldn't have that.

Sighing quietly, he stopped and kneeled in the brush looking at the camp site which was still sleeping. Donald and Goofy were asleep at their posts unable to stay up. Kairi and Mike were snuggled up by the fire. Sora was sleeping soundly, Kyana wrapped up in his embrace. Riku growled to himself. Sora always won the women. First, it was Kairi, now Kyana. And each time it was the same one that Riku had wanted too. Well, this time, he was going to steal her from Sora. 'I have to separate them, that's all there is too it…'He thought smirking to himself. Getting up slowly and making his way into the camp he loomed over Kyana and Sora. He put his hand over Sora and put a sleeping spell on him for the time being and then did the same to Kyana. "Perfect…heh…" He gently removed her from Sora's embrace and picked her up in his arms. Cradling her close to him Riku smirked. "You're mine…" And with that, he disappeared.

The camp was in a complete ruckus. Sora was frantically running around yelling at everyone to do one thing or another. Sometime during the night, Kyana had disappeared and had not even told him. He knew who had taken her. The only one that was not present at that moment. Riku…it had to be him. Kyana had warned them all about this. He should have been more vigilant. "Damn! Move! We have to find her!"

"Sora! How can we even begin to find her?! We don't know where Riku took her!" Kairi yelled at him making him stop in his tracks. 'She's right. We have no clue were Riku has taken Kyana.

"I don't care! We have to find her! We will begin a search. Slowly making a wide circle around the surrounding area. He has no ship; there is no way he can leave this planet. They have to still be here!" He looked at them. "Well! What are you waiting for?" With that they all scrambled up and shot into the darkness of the forest beyond. 'Kyana…I will find you…don't worry…I will…'

Somewhere Far Away

"What…..where am I?" Kyana woke up rubbing her head. Looking around she realized that this wasn't the camp. Jumping up she called out to the others but no one answered. It was almost completely dark where she was and Kyana had a hard time seeing. A sudden laugh from beside her made her freeze. It was so evil and had dark promises.

"Well, you're awake my dear." Riku appeared beside her and put his hands on her arms and his mouth near her neck. She felt his hot breath and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Riku…I should have known…what did you do with the others?" Kyana remained absolutely still as he started to roam her body. This was the first time she was truly, afraid.

"I didn't do anything to them. I merely separated you from them. Remember the dream my dear? I told you, you would be mine, and you didn't believe me did you?" He nipped at her neck. Kyana gasped in surprise and tried to pry herself from him but he wouldn't have it. "Now now…I'm tired of you pushing me away Kyana. I won't be thrown aside this time. No…this time, I get what I want." He growled and forced his lips on hers. 'Oh…please…someone…help me, Sora…please…' This was the last thought that ran through her mind before she blanked out.


	17. An Unbearable Shame

All right people…I'm trying my best here. I am having real trouble trying to figure out how I'm going to end this. I know what I'm going to do…but I just can't figure out how to get there…dang...oh well, enough rambling on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…no matter how much I wish I did…sniff...

Chapter Seventeen: An Unbearable Shame

Kyana woke up slowly her eyes hurt and she couldn't remember what had happened right away. Looking around, she saw that she was on a bed. Trying to get up she winced in pain. 'Why do I hurt all over…?' She looked down at herself and realized that she was not clothed. "OH MY GOODNESS!" She grabbed the covers and wrapped them tightly around her. "Why…am I?" That's when it all came back to her. Riku…he had taken her from Sora and the others. And he…he…she shut her eyes in shame. 'How could I have let him do that to me? Why didn't I even try to stop him…?' Tears started to form in her eyes. Hearing a sound in the darkness beyond the bed her head whipped up.

" Now now my love, why do you cry? You belong to the most powerful man in the world now…heh…" Riku emerged from the shadows looking very pleased with himself.

"You…how could you? Why did you…why?" She whispered, her voice cracking from the tears.

"Please dear, dry your eyes. I hate to see you sad…" He climbed up onto the bed and wiped her tears from her cheek. Kyana froze when she felt him touch her.

"Then why did you do this? You know full well that if you don't want to see me sad…then you shouldn't have taken me! You shouldn't have taken me from Sora!" She screamed at him.

"SILENCE!!!" He slapped her across the face. "Don't you ever say that name in my presence again! You're mine now! You belong to me!" He grabbed her roughly and this time, she fought him.

"Let me go! Let go! I won't let you use me for this! Let me go!" She struggled in his arms but he threw her down again.

"I think, you need a little reminder that you're mine." He sneered at her and ripped the sheet from her bare body. She threw arms around her body.

"No!" Riku forced her arms apart and laid down her on her.

"You are mine!" He forced his lips on hers and began to unzip his pants with his free hand.

"No…please Riku…stop…this isn't you…please stop!" Kyana tried to plead with him but he was too far gone to listen any more. 'Not again, Sora…please where are you?'

"You're right…this isn't me…I am the Prince of Darkness…" Kyana's eyes widened in fear. He was completely gone. She couldn't save him. She couldn't, no matter how much she wished she could return Sora's friend to normal. "I'm sorry Sora…" She whispered and let herself go, he was just to strong. He had already broken her and her shame couldn't be enhanced any more.

The Forests

"Where in the world could she be?" Sora raced through the forests. They had been searching for almost a day now. It was getting dark and he was getting extremely scared. 'Could Riku have gotten that far already?' Suddenly a pain ripped through him and a voice tore through his thoughts. '_SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!' _It was Kyana, she was in pain…and Riku was the reason. From those two words, he was able to pin down her position much more accurately. 'I have to tell the others.' Sora jumped up into the trees and took off to find the others.


	18. Cat and Mouse

Sorry about the wait everyone. I've been really busy with the holidays but now I'm not any more so hopefully I can get more chappies out sooner. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I got don't own Kingdom Hearts…no matter how much I wish I did…dang…

Chapter Eighteen: Cat and Mouse

Sora raced through the forest trying desperately to find the others. He hadn't thought it through completely and forgot to give them all a way to contact each other. 'I'm so stupid…' Shaking it off he continued on.

Meanwhile

Riku sat silently on the bed, Kyana lying behind him completely spent and unconscious. Bruises and scratches marred her beautiful body. He felt bad about that, but the girl wouldn't let him have his way. "Pfft…it's her own fault…" Getting up and walking to the bathroom he washed his face and dried it off with a towel. "I wouldn't have done that if she would've complied with me…" He froze as he exited the bathroom and glared at what was in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your handy work my Prince. Very good, I didn't think that you could pull it off but obviously I was completely wrong." The Princess of Darkness motioned to Kyana's still sleeping form. "I'm guessing that sleep is now her only refuge from you…" She walked closer to Riku but he just brushed past her and sat on the bed again.

"Cut the shit, what do you want?" he said not looking at her but at Kyana.

Crystal sighed and sat on a chair opposite him. "Well, since you don't seem to be in a very social mood, I'll tell you." Riku cut her off.

"Am I ever social?"

"No…you are correct; you are never very social with me, which gives me all the more reason to 'cut the shit' as you say." She smirked at him.

"I'm listening…" She nodded at him and continued.

"I'm going to end this…I tire of this game of Cat and Mouse. You have the girl, what you want…now, I get what I want…the destruction of the Keyblade Master and his little gang of do gooders." She got up and walked towards him. "I hope you are satisfied with your prize. She is yours forever now…and I get the worlds…" She smirked again and raised her hand in departure. "Tootles…" And with that she disappeared. Riku sighed and shook his head. 'She's mine…' He looked back to Kyana and chuckled. "Yes…you are mine…" Riku got up and walked to the living room to watch some TV. Unbeknownst to him or the Princess of Darkness, Kyana had heard every word. 'Oh no…Sora…you're in danger…I have to warn him somehow…' Slowly pushing herself up she looked around and found a robe. Putting it on she made her way stealthily to another room where she could think.

"How…am I going too…of course!" Concentrating she tried to reach Sora through her mind. But for some reason, every time she tried she hit a barrier. "Oh no! She must have put a barrier up to block me out…dang it!" She shouted then covered her mouth in terror. Kyana knew she had blown it. She scrambled up and tried to run as best she could to the bed but Riku caught her half way and crossed the room in record speed.

"You…how dare you try to contact him!" He grabbed her and threw her down. "You can never be with him again! Why won't you realize that! Huh?! You little eavesdropper!" He smacked her across her face.

"Please Riku! Stop please!" She pleaded.

"No…I warned you! But you ignored me…Sora is going to die! And you are mine!" Kyana suddenly felt a hit behind her head and the darkness claimed her.

The Forest

Sora finally spotted the others. "Hey! Guys! I think I know where to go!" He stopped in front of them all and looked up at them. "Follow me!" He said and started to turn around but something stopped him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again…Prince of Light…"

"Crystal…"

She smirked at him, "you're Princess is no longer within your reach." She showed an image of Kyana beaten and bloody on the bed with Riku hovering over her.

"Kyana No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You see? And now…Keyblade Master…it's time to say goodbye…" She said as she aimed her dark blast at him. "Bye Bye…" She let go and Sora screamed out in defiance as there was a bright flash of light that engulfed the entire area. The animals in the surrounding forest fled in terror as the sound of the attack echoed throughout the world.


	19. Darkness Shut Away

Hello Everyone! Sorry it's been so long since the last one. But I've been so busy with homework and what not…sooooo yeah…anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…not matter how much I wish I did…sniff...Riku…

Chapter Nineteen: Darkness Shut Away

_Last Time…_

"_Please Riku! Stop please!" She pleaded. _

_"No…I warned you! But you ignored me…Sora is going to die! And you are mine!" Kyana suddenly felt a hit behind her head and the darkness claimed her._

"_Kyana No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"You see? And now…Keyblade Master…it's time to say goodbye…" She said as she aimed her dark blast at him. "Bye Bye…" She let go and Sora screamed out in defiance as there was a bright flash of light that engulfed the entire area. The animals in the surrounding forest fled in terror as the sound of the attack echoed throughout the world._

The Princess of Darkness stood there smirking in satisfaction. "Finally, the little brat is gone." She started to turn around ready to make her leave when she heard a rustle behind her. Whipping back she saw a shadow leap at her from the still settling dust. "What!!!!!!"

"I'm not dead yet bitch!!!!!!!" Sora screamed in anger and brought his keyblade down on her. Clang!!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal had brought up a sword just in time to deflect Sora's blow. Flipping backwards he landed a few feet from her in a battle ready stance. The Princess looked behind him to see his companions had been knocked out. 'Why has he not gone unconscious?' This puzzled her but she didn't have to think as Sora charged at her again. "Where's Kyana! Tell me were she is!" Each of his words was emphasized by the clang of the swords hitting each other. Crystal jumped backwards to avoid getting pounded any more by Sora's powerful blows.

"How…how are you so strong?" She asked him watching as he started slowly towards her again. This time however, she knew that if he continued as he was, she wouldn't be able to fight back and she would die. The last blast that she had let lose had used up all of her powers. 'That was a stupid thing to do. It could all be over right here and now if I'm not careful.' Sora's eyes burned with revenge and anger. Now standing in front of her he smirked.

"It's called love…my love for Kyana…that gives me the strength to DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He swung his sword and slashed her across the chest. Crystal went flying backwards. "Now…I will set the one you hold captive free. Princess of Darkness…Be gone!" He stabbed her heart and twisted. Crystal screamed in pain and agony as she felt her self be torn about from the inside. Then, it was over; Sora withdrew his keyblade and stood waiting. Crystal fell backwards and hit the ground blood flowing from her wound.

"Why am I not dead?" She pondered out loud.

"Because…you are being separated from the girls' body…the real Crystal will be free once again."

"No…you can't do this! I am to rule all worlds! I am-"She stopped short and gasped. "Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A shadowy mist slowly separated from Crystal but before it could disappear, Sora ran his keyblade right through the middle of it and the mist emitted a horrifying shriek and flashed. The Princess of Darkness was no more. Sighing happily that she was finally gone, Sora walked over to Crystal and shook her.

"Crystal…hey…are you okay now?" Slowly opening her eyes, Crystal looked at Sora and smiled.

"Yes, thank you Keyblade Master." She sat up and felt were the wound was but it was no more. "It's healed…heh…oh! Sora!" She turned to him. "Kyana…she's in danger! We have to get to her!"

"I know…can you take me there?" Sora helped her up.

"Yes, yes I can. Quickly there's not much time left!" They started off and Sora looked back at the others. 'Sorry everyone…I have to do this alone…' And with that, they disappeared.

The Darkness

"You should have listened to me…but you had to disobey me for the last time!" Riku slapped Kyana across the face for the umpteenth time.

"Riku! Please stop…"She cried out. Sora…where was Sora… 'Please…don't let him be dead.' A sudden blast was heard and the wall was blown apart to reveal to figures.

"No Kyana…I'm not dead…I'm right here." Sora emerged with Crystal beside him.

"So…you managed to destroy the Princess of Darkness were you? No matter, Kyana is mine." Riku got up and faced them. "I have already claimed her…heh…" Sora looked at Kyana.

"Is this…true?" He said, fire beginning to burn in his eyes.

"Yes…it is Sora…but I didn't do it willingly! Please…" She looked at him tears in her eyes.

"I know you didn't Kyana…Riku…" He turned towards the Silver haired youth. "Once again, you've hurt someone I love…I don't know if I can forgive you this time though. Kyana is my soul mate…mine alone…you were not supposed to touch like this…"

"Oh please…don't give my load of hero shit Sora." Riku smirked and walked to a wall grabbing his keyblade and pointed it at Sora. "Come on…let's finish this, I know you want me dead now right? Go ahead and try!" He launched himself at Sora.

"Sora!!!!!!!" Kyana cried out and tried to go to him but Crystal held her back.

"No…let him do this…Don't interfere."

"But…" Kyana watched the two. "I understand…"

"Riku!" Sora blocked another blow.

"This is the end Sora!" Riku swung again. "You're finished!!!!!!!!!"

Sorry to end it there everyone…but…I wanted to make one more chapter and I'm getting kinda tired too…Gomen, but the next one will be the ending I think…maybe…


	20. What He Truly Wanted

Okay…here's #20…I know I took way to long to update…and I know that it's really short…but like I said in my note…I've got major writers block…I'm sure everyone knows what that is….

Riku: No they don't….

Sore: You know…you're not controlled by darkness right now…

Riku: I know…I just like being sarcastic sometimes…heh

Sora: Baka…

Me: Lenny! Squiggy! Zip it! (Go Princess Diaries!) Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts-

Riku: Thank Gosh…

Me: Shut it! Or I'll do something you won't like…

Riku: And that would be…

Me: dance around in a frilly pink tutu (sweat drops)…anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts...no matter how much I wish I did…sniff…

Sora: It's okay… (Comforts)

Chapter Twenty: What He Truly Wanted

They clashed against each other. Riku growled in frustration. Sora jumped back from him. "Riku! Please...you have got to snap out of this! I really don't want to fight you again!"

"Too late! I wanted Kyana! I wanted her! But you couldn't leave well enough alone!" They clash again. Each one vying for dominance.

"That's because she's mine! Riku! She loves me! And you know it! But you just couldn't accept it could you." Sora yelled at him through their two crossed swords. Riku's face twisted in rage.

"I will have her! She will be mine!" Riku stopped and watched Sora carefully.

"What are you going to do? Huh? Have you forgotten that you're love is sitting right here! Crystal! The one you're supposed to be with! The darkness is gone from her…she is normal once more. Please Riku!" Sora pleaded with him, getting desperate. Knowing that sooner or later, his words would no longer reach him. The Darkness was taking Riku further and further away by the second.

Riku stepped forward growling, his eyes beginning to glow, "I will listen no longer…we fight to the death!" And with that he charged Sora. Kyana and Crystal were sitting on the opposite walls; they both knew that nothing could be done to stop these two. It had been building for a while, and eventually they would have clashed whether Riku was taken by Darkness or not.

Sora blocked Riku's sword barely by an inch and shoved him back. Riku growled and shot forward screaming in rage. Sora sidestepped him and swung his Key blade down on Riku's back sending him slamming into the ground. Jumping backwards, Sora readied himself again as Riku stood up. His eyes were glowing completely yellow now, not a trace of the beautiful aqua that once consumed all that gazed into them. Sora knew he had to act fast or else, Riku would be lost. Using Super Glide, Sora flew over Riku and grabbed him from behind holding his arms against his back. Riku struggled but no matter how much he couldn't get free.

"Riku…listen to me…you're being taken by the Darkness…you have to fight it. Don't allow yourself to be put through that misery again. There is someone that is willing to love you sitting right over there. She is waiting for you to come back to her. But you can not get to her like this. Please…hear my words and fight it!"

Riku looked over at Crystal and something flickered in his eyes. He recognized her…and knew who she was. The Darkness was finally receding. He was fighting it. Riku slowly sank to his knees holding his head. He screamed out in pain as the war within him raged. Sora looked at Crystal and motioned her to come. Nodding, she got up and slowly made her way to Riku and bent down wrapping her arms around his shaking frame.

"Riku…my love…I'm here…don't give in…for me…don't give in…" After what seemed like an eternity, Riku finally stopped shaking and went limp in her arms. Looking up at her, Sora and Crystal could see that his eyes had returned to normal.

"Crystal…I'm sorry…I was weak…all…I really wanted…in the end…was your love …" Riku uttered those two last words and passed out in exhaustion.

"Finally…it's over…it's all over…" Kyana got up and walked to Sora. "Sora…what's going to happen now?"

He looked at her and hugged her to him, "We go home…"

Sora picked up Riku and carried him out with the two girls in tow. 'But before anything else…we have to find our friends…' He thought in exasperation. 'I wanna go home!'


End file.
